hurting inside
by RandomIntelligence
Summary: when draco and hermione breaks up she is hurting inside even though she tries to put up a strong face but after seeing him one day with another girl she starts reminscing on how things were before.post hbp
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is just one small poem that I wrote a couple of years ago like one year and a half yeah I sort of wrote this when I was sort of hurting and then my sister comes to me she's all heartbroken I was oh wow and I just I had to write this for her and I sort of wrote this in a story type of way and I'm going to try and revolve my story around my poem its pretty short but it's good or they tell me so but I put it in a Harry Potter story yeah so here it is.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I ran away from the spot of where I found him kissing her it hurted so much I ran and ran until I was outside of Hogwarts I ran by the lake it was a very nice day out the sun shining brightly in my eyes but it was to blurry with my tears I shut my eyes and the memories of what happen earlier and way before came in pictures underneath my eyelids

Walking down the corridor close to the library I heard the sound of feet moving I went to go and check it out but regretted at once when I saw before me. There he was Draco Malfoy the guy I loved and once was with until he broke it off saying I was to filthy for him and he was to good for me in front of everybody that was in the crowded corridor. But there he was now wrapped in a very heated kiss with his future fiancé one of the beautiful Greengrass sister the youngest one Astoria. He then shoved her against the wall before I saw anything else I ran.

I still remembered the way he always held me, and every touch, the way he would look at me but it was gone now.

Those whole eleven months was so perfect when we walked through the halls hand in hand the way other couples would look at us in envy we were even considered the golden couple but then it all have to end. Or when we use to study together in the library. Even when we came in late after a day outside how he would kiss me goodbye outside the portrait hole.

(okay a weird flashback and pretty short but they will keep coming okay)

But the day of the break was harder. Flashback

"Hey Draco "I said to him as I walked up to him in the hallways he just sneered at me,

"Granger its over" he said

There he just said it just like that like it was nothing the words stung at me and my throat closed painfully as the tears welled in my eyes.

"what" I asked stupidly

"you heard me, I don't even know why I went for you in the first place "he said

"why…are you breaking up with me" I sputtered tears rolling down my cheeks and I thought I saw a look of remorse flash before in his silvery blue eyes but it happened so quick I could have imagined it. He glared at me harder.

"you were nothing but a good shag in the first place but I guest you were so good that I had to keep you for a while" he said loudly and everyone in the corridor stopped and stared at us whispers flew out like fire on dry grass.

"but now I'm tired of pretending to be with someone who is lower than me when I could get someone better " he snarled

I shrunk back a bit but held my place anger started burning through me I was not going to stand there and let him humiliate me in front of everybody especially in front of my fellow Gryffindors and his slytherin friends who where snickering.

"Oh yeah if I am so lower than you then why was I on top when we first shagged and you weren't complaining then" I said loudly

The slytherins stopped laughing when everybody else started to giggle or laugh loudly this giving me more confidence I continued.

"In fact I think you didn't cared cause you were to busy moaning and screaming" I said earning more laughs from the crowd except the slytherins who were looking as mad as Draco who was turning a light pink.

"well you were the one who practically jumped on me..what Granger eager were you" he replied back

"oh baby was I to much for you to handle I'm sorry " I said as Harry and Ron made their way to the front of the crowd having heard that comment they began laughing with the rest of the crowd.

Draco eyes narrowed "well shut up you filthy mudblood"he said in a deadly whisper .

The crowd gasp I just rolled my eyes but really I was crying inside but I responded

"oh please would you come with some new jokes or some better comebacks" I said

He smirked and glanced at his nails and said "you know that everyone says that you talk to much and sometime they wish you would shut up but I found a better way for you to be quiet…did you enjoyed sucking my cock Granger."

I blushed deep red as the slytherins snickered but I wasn't one to stop.

"oh please " I said as I rolled my eyes again

"your cock was nothing it was more like sucking child's bleeding pinky" I said

And the guys in the crowd laughed louder I swear I think I saw Harry and Ron along with Seamus and Dean laughing and rolling on the floor.

He glared at me took a step until he was in my face "really Granger cause last time I checked my cock had you screaming" he said

I snorted and rolled my eyes but I was starting to feel a little aroused but I pushed it down and said "yeah your right I was screaming…he smirked and I grinned, yeah I was screaming grow a bigger cock Draco."

I said that and walked off with him glaring at my back but I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there leaving a glaring draco and a laughing crowd behind I ran into the girls lavatory and ran into a stall locked and cried thinking it was finally over between me and him.

1 week later

people still haven't stopped talking about the fight and it got to the point where every time people saw draco they would lift there pinky and laughed at him but it all stop when he was looking to the point where he was going to kill somebody. I didn't care but it still hurt to see him. I even wrote a poem in the library at how I was feeling after I saw him earlier that day it was a very good poem well it was to me at least.

Poem

I thought I love you but I don't know what to say

Everytime I'm around you ,you don't make me feel okay

Everytime I see you, you just want to make me cry

Everytime I shed a tear, I just don't know why

And everytime I cry I just want to plop down on the ground

Everytime I do I could see the tear drops go down and down.

Okay I 'm going to stop it right here tell me what you think should I do this as a one shot or a story so leave me a review on what you think of this story should I continue or leave as one-shot….and review on the poem its dedicated to my older sister and any other girls that sometime feels the same way when they see their ex's…and another thing is that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER….remember tell me what you think.


	2. authors note

Hi readers,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy lately. But I still need to find a beta to tell you the truth I am a new fanfic author so warning you have to go through the steps with. Yes new fanfic author long time reader. And don't worry to my reader I will update but I need a beta because my correcting is hideous and disorganized. So keep reading my ridiculous fics and review please. Again if you're interested in being a my beta please pm me or email me.

Sincerely,

RandomIntelligence


End file.
